<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The neighborhood party. by Isittoomuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096319">The neighborhood party.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isittoomuch/pseuds/Isittoomuch'>Isittoomuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Closet Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isittoomuch/pseuds/Isittoomuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates the weekend parties that his mother host so he always hides in the basement closet, this time someone else is already there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The neighborhood party.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this.<br/>No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.<br/>If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this "relationship" in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary and John like to host parties almost every weekend. Mary loves them because she can talk and gossip with the neighbors and John flirts and makes out with their daughters. Mary hasn't catches him yet. She doesn't even suspect.<br/>
Yet John is able to sleep with a different girl from Dean's class every weekend. He is surprised that none of them has ended up pregnant.<br/>
Dean hates those parties. They last most of the day en well into the night, and the house is packed full at all times. Sammy invites his friends and they hang out in their room, so he can't even hide in there. They're lousy and annoying and like to play nerd stuff.<br/>
The only good thing is that at least, when most of the people arrive, the adults don't keep tabs and all of the beer and he can drink one or two without being noticed. If anyone sees him he tells them the beer is for John and they let him alone.<br/>
Usually he goes and hides in the basement closet. It's big enough for him to sit and kill time watching porn on his cellphone for an hour or two.<br/>
Is the last saturday of May and it's going to be a big one. Mary invited double of the people that she usually hosts for, rented some chairs for the lawn, John and uncle Bobby are even going to do some bbq together.<br/>
Dean couldn't care less. He stays for as long as possible in his room and when the twelve year olds go and play  there he goes to take his beer and goes to the basement. He gets to have half and hour of solitude there before people start to get down.<br/>
He goes to the closet. There's someone there. The new neighbor is already there smoking weed. He doesn't seem to care that Dean found him.<br/>
"Close the door. I don't want the smoke getting out."<br/>
Yeah, this is weird. Maybe it's out of curiosity that Dean follow his instructions and gets in the closet. He is lucky that there's a latch on the doors so no one else can get in. It's to cramped now.<br/>
He could get out, but it would be weird, and now there's people in the basement, he can hear them. They start playing some loud annoying pop song. Great, now he's trapped with the blue eyed weirdo.<br/>
"I'm Dean"<br/>
"Castiel." He does a long drag of his blunt and gets closer to Dean. Let's the smoke out,  next to the ventilation vent. "Do you want some?"<br/>
What the hell. He doesn't have anything better to do. His beer is gone. "Sure. Why not?"<br/>
Instead of giving the blunt to Dean he takes a big drag of the blunt, let's it fall to the floor and crushes it with his foot. And breathes it out of his mouth into Dean's mouth. Slowly.<br/>
Before Dean can even process what is happening Castiel has him against the wall kissing him hard, with his tongue on his mouth and both of his hands on Dean's ass under his clothes. Castiel grinds against him, touching him everywhere and eating him alive with his hot mouth.<br/>
He is demanding and tastes weird. Like weed. Why is he even kissing him back and not pushing him away? He's never kissed a man before and less has had sex with one.<br/>
Yet Castiel is already undoing both of their pants and has Dean's dick in his hand. Oh God. Castiel takes him and spins him, now looking at the wall, he gets pushed and crushed under Cas weight as he licks and kisses at his neck.<br/>
Two fingers are quickly shoved in his ass and pumped dirty and quick. It hurts, but it feels good. Where did he get the lube? He knows some of the neighbors fuck at these parties, but he never thought he would be one of them.<br/>
The fingers get out of him and something bigger presses at his entrance. Castiel slides his cock into him and quickly starts to thrust into him. It's the good kind of burn.<br/>
Dean has never felt this kind of pleasure, he has never moaned like this. How did he never talked to Castiel before?<br/>
"You love this, don't you?"<br/>
Dean nods between pants, desperately moving his hips. Trying to get even more inside of him.<br/>
"I'm going to come inside of you like the little whore you are and when I'm done we are gonna go to my apartment and I'm going to fuck you again. Understand?"<br/>
He nods, desperate. Castiel sets a punishing pace, it's getting to much.<br/>
Castiel bites him hard on the neck at the same time that he starts ramming at his prostate.<br/>
He comes. Castiel gets out of him. Dean lets out a whimper. He feels so empty. He is pushed to the ground and Castiel shoves his dick down his throat.<br/>
It's hard, half of the time he can't breath, but he is starting to suspect that he loves being used like an object. He loves Castiel's blue eyes and hard stare.<br/>
Castiel comes down his troath. He gets dressed again and kisses Dean. Like he owed him.<br/>
"You already know where I live. You better be there in five minutes or I won't let you come for a week."<br/>
Castiel is not even halfway to the stairs when Dean scrambles to follow him. Eager to get whatever Castiel is willing to give him, not even caring that the people on the basement are looking at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this thing written on my notes for two weeks, and since I have had a rough week, and I haven't been able to write anything until today I decided to post this nonsense. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>